


prince charming in your mind's eye

by kingsofneon



Series: horny reading list [16]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Demisexuality, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Human/Monster Romance, Inappropriate Use of Akuma no Mi | Devil Fruit Powers, Intersex-esque character, M/M, tentadick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28397019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingsofneon/pseuds/kingsofneon
Summary: Ace suffers a devil fruit user's mistake, Marco can't deal with his feelings, and Sabo, surprisingly, is the only one of them who actually manages to communicate his emotions effectively.*(its basically beauty and the beast but with tentadick idk what you want from me)
Relationships: Fushicho Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace/Sabo
Series: horny reading list [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641943
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yah lmao i wasnt joking about it being basically beauty and the beast but with tentadick. so title sucks lol , idk what else u want from me 
> 
> what I want from u is reviews : ) so hmu on anon or off it, here or @ kingsofneon.tumblr.com bc kudos are cool but nothing surpasses reviews ok ty

It’s a mistake. Of course it is, because how could anything done on purpose hit Ace this hard, this badly, _hurt him_ so precisely? Sabo still wants to gut the fucking fisherman who did this though. It’s only Ace’s distraught face that brought him back from the brink the first time. The worried stammers as the guy choked and wheezed, the way he said _it’s just for swimming, the bay is already full of monsters- I didn’t mean to, I didn’t mean to, I asked and he said he liked swimming-_

The follow up is maybe he’ll gut Marco for good measure. For taking one look at Ace and freaking out. Like it wasn’t still Ace under the seal-like fur, like it wasn’t still _Ace,_ horrified that he looked like a monster.

Sabo cracks his knuckles and knocks on the door. 

“Go away, Sabo,” he hears Ace say, in full grump mode, but it’s fake; he can hear the way the words catch, and he scoffs. 

“Bought you a gift!” he calls, and reaches back to snag Marco’s wrist, _tight,_ pulling him closer to the door. “Open up, jerk. I only accept two weeks without your attention, and if you make me get to week three I’ll start fucking up your ship.”

“Fuck _off,_ Sabo.” 

“Don’t mess with the Moby,” Marco says quietly, eyes narrowed, and the silence on the other side of the door feels poignant. Marco’s eyes flick to the wood, the door that keeps them from Ace, and Sabo watches his tongue flick over his lips. “S’not just Sabo,” Marco says, “I- want to see you too?”

Sabo barely bites back his scoff, and feels Marco’s bones creak under his grip. 

“I want to see you,” Marco says, stronger, and then the door swings open and Ace’s tail flicks away from them as he paces to the other side of the room again. 

“Seen,” he mumbles, but doesn’t stop them from coming inside. Just cups his hands around his elbows and hunches into himself. “What do you want?”

“Missed you,” Sabo says simply. “Thought you’d want company.”

Oh the laugh that escapes Ace; it’s so bitter Sabo’s surprised it doesn’t sting his tongue. Sabo lets Marco go to close the door behind him, and then leans against it. Marco’s made every excuse he can to get out of being in the same room as Ace for the past two weeks, the tips of his ears red and his eyes guilty, and Sabo’s not having it anymore. 

“Thought you and Marco should have a talk.”

“Why?” Ace says softly. “He’s pretty much- made it clear.”

“That I’m an idiot?” Marco says, voice gruff. He’s still shaking, Sabo can see it, but he knows what this costs and he’ll let it play through. “That I was avoiding you because- because I was afraid?”

Ace laughs again, baring his new fangs. “Yeah, I figured that one.”

“ _No_ ,” Sabo says, one tap of his fingers against his bicep all he allows himself of his rage. “He’s not afraid of this,” chin out to indicate how Ace looms, with claws and teeth and short brown fur, “he’s afraid you’d be pissed because he didn’t protect you, and then he was afraid you’d be upset because he freaked on you for losing control.”

He doesn’t mention the other reason that clogs Marco’s throat. The terrible feeling that he’d been attracted to Ace more when Ace had teeth and claws and strength than when Ace had been first flirting with him. Right now telling Ace that Marco had been attracted to a monster faster than he’d been attracted to normal Ace would go over with the grace of a brick to the skull. Even if Sabo could give the reason - that Marco was attracted to _Ace,_ first and foremost, no matter what he looked like, and wasn’t that just _sweet,_ the fucker- 

Not the time.

“I’m sorry,” Marco says, because Sabo trained him in the follow up, when he figured out why Marco had been so messed up about the whole thing. “I should have been there for you. I should have told you sooner- it doesn’t matter what you look like. You’re ours. We love you.”

“And our _relationship,”_ Sabo adds, “which we are not ending, nor will ever end, so get fucking used to it, isn’t gonna get messed up by some stupid bitch with bad timing. We’re not just with you because of what you look like. What you look like matters _fuckall._ It’s love because of who you are, dipshit.”

This time when Ace laughs it’s lighter, and his lips curve feral, surprised. “I feel like telling me you love me and then calling me a dipshit is counterproductive.”

“Stop being a dipshit then, sweetheart.” Sabo says with a smile, tight and bitchy, and Ace finally grins, amused by his expression, exasperated by his words.

“You’re so mean to me.”

“Imagine how I’d act if I didn’t love you,” Sabo retorts, and finally steps closer. “Now do I get the privilege of making out with you, or are we taking baby steps?”

Ace looks down, his hands tightening around his elbows, and Sabo can hear the tightness in his voice when he says, “Baby steps. Please.” 

“Good,” Sabo says, nodding sagely, “Gives me more time to train Marco to put on a better show for you to watch.”

Ace laughs again, and then stutters into silence when Marco reaches out to take his hand. “I’m still sorry,” Marco says softly, and then leans in to press a kiss to the corner of Ace’s mouth, eyelids flinching at the feel of fur instead of skin but still _lingering,_ and Sabo burns with pride. “I should have talked to you, instead of letting you freak out. I never meant to make you doubt that we loved you.”

“S’okay,” Ace mumbles, and were he human Sabo’s sure he’d be blushing.

“It’s not,” Marco says sternly, but when Ace looks up in surprise he gives a soft smile, so fucking adoring that Sabo’s teeth hurt. “But I’ll make it up to you. I promise.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ch 2 is more of this but w. some nice fucking and sabo sucking ace off :)   
> ch 3 is fucking.


	2. Part 2: “Besides - you can always watch.”

“I want to touch it.”

“Don’t you dare,” Ace’s voice is the highest Sabo’s ever heard it, aghast and panicked, and his hands cross to try and ineffectually shove his cock back into the slit it had dropped from without physically touching it. Sabo's eyes track the way it moves, drips, the physical evidence that watching Marco come undone was enough to arouse Ace. “What if it kills you? We have no idea what this is, what it could do to you!”

Sabo snorts and barely manages to hold back his tongue; it’d be so easy to say _I can think of what I’d_ like _it to do._ Or even just to say, _isn’t it obvious, what that is?_ “Then let Marco touch it. It’s not like he can die.”

“You know that fact is fucking depressing, right? It’s not ammunition for this.” Marco scowls, but Sabo’s more focused on the fact that he isn’t looking at either of them. Or, specifically, he can’t look at Ace. His eyes keep sliding away, anguish and fear carefully hidden but oh-so-visible to someone who makes his livelihood watching for where people’s sleeves have holes. 

“Marco,” Sabo says, letting it escape on a half-breath, knowing what it does to Marco’s self-control. “Please? Touch him.”

“It’s-” Marco starts, and he bites his lip, the corner of his mouth tight with disgust. Sabo clicks his tongue. 

“It’s Ace. Ace’s cock, slick and wet for us. Don’t you want to touch _Ace?_ ”

A soft whine slips from Marco’s lips, pretty and pained, and vicious victory makes Sabo bare his teeth. 

“Sabo-” Ace says, but a look silences him, guilty wanting blatant on his face. Marco takes a step towards him, hands outstretched, palms up. 

“Ace,” he starts, his eyes on Ace’s face, watching for fear, and thus Sabo is the only one to see Ace’s slit drip slick down his thigh, abdomen tightening in a vain effort to stop it. “Can I-?”

“You want him to touch you, Ace? Miss Marco’s hands on you?”

Another breathless whimper escapes Ace’s lips, and he squeezes his eyes shut, the bare hint of tears on his eyelashes. “I- miss you guys,” he says, the words like a curse, turned in on himself like the blade of a knife. “But I can’t- I can’t, this- I can’t _want_ you, I can’t want- want _this,_ expect you to want- and it feels _awful._ That I- I’m a monster and, hey, fucking- fucking great! I look like one now too.”

“Idiocy aside,” Sabo says through bared teeth, “actually, no, wait. _All_ of that was idiotic. Fuck, Ace.” He wishes he were allowed to touch. Knows Ace needs it like he needs air right now, but in this body, in this headspace- Sabo’d be burned faster than the Celestial Dragons had done it, and he’s not the part of this relationship that’s fireproof. “ _Ace,_ ” he says, stepping as close as he dares, hands over Ace’s cheeks but not touching, so careful not to touch until Ace drops his head into Sabo’s hands and lets him close. “I swear, I fucking swear, none of this changes who you are, or who you are to _us._ You need to talk to us when you feel this shit. Let us know so we can _help you._ And, wanting? God, how could I not want you, no matter what you look like? I was so lucky to get you, you think I’m giving you up, what, just because your spunk is blue now?”

Ace laughs, wet and jolting, but Sabo can feel his mouth twisting into a grin, and pushes forward to kiss Ace’s forehead and his jaw. “None of this changes who you are. Which is our stupid-”

“ _Kind,_ ” Marco stresses, and Sabo feels Ace laugh again, painful. 

“-beautiful boyfriend. And this is shit, and it sucks, and I hate seeing you...hate what you look like, when you just started feeling proud of it, of yourself. I hate that for you. But I swear to God that none of this changes how much we want you. So let me try and fix at least part of this, huh?”

Ace laughs again, sort of, the sound so brutal that it tears Sabo to shreds, and Sabo holds his hand back, waiting till Marco lays his fingers to Sabo’s palm. He curls his hand in and brings Marco close, shifting their positions so he’s watching, so Marco can touch. So Marco can remember that this is _Ace,_ theirs, and Ace has been _waiting._

“Touch him,” says Sabo, body thrumming with eager energy, and Marco reaches out to let his fingertips graze Ace’s hip. Bereft of touch for weeks, Ace shivers, lovely and sensitive, already weak. 

“Ace,” Marco murmurs, pained and slow at the touch of ridges and fur instead of skin. “I just- want this to be good for you.”

“Please,” Ace whispers, his eyes squeezed shut, and Sabo catches the moment that Marco’s self-control snaps. Ace’s shaking voice, his trembling vulnerability has worn down Marco’s fine-handed control, and Marco’s never been very good at resisting that particular teary tone. 

Ace moans and lets his knees buckle as Marco’s hand wraps around his cock, the slick squelch of cum making Sabo’s eyes go wide.

“Well?” he demands, eager and angry. “Think you’re dying?”

“See I can’t decide whether to mock you about dying to touch him, or say that I always think I’m dying when I get the privilege to touch either of you, yoi.”

“Question answered, sass unappreciated,” Sabo shoots back, but he’s already on his knees and burying his face in Ace’s dripping slit. His tongue makes Ace moan and drive his hips into Sabo’s eagerly waiting mouth. 

Fire races along his scalp as Marco tugs him back by a firm grip in his hair. Sabo almost moans at the feeling of fingers tangled harshly and pulling, but has the strength to glare instead. Marco glares right back. “Just because it’s not dangerous to touch doesn’t mean you can go and ingest it!” 

Sabo licks his lips, feeling sticky liquid drip from his eyelashes and down his cheeks. “You’re saying you wouldn’t heal me?”

“I can’t fix stupidity.”

“Stupid fools are generally the happiest,” Sabo says, and licks his lips again, his eyes on Ace. “And I was happy with my tongue in Ace’s cunt.”

Oh, wrong word. Well, the right one for Ace; he flushes red and pretty, ashamed of his arousal, but Marco’s face immediately shifts to his stern doctor face. He frowns as he studies Ace clinically, and Sabo has to stifle a groan.

“Don’t-” he warns, ready for Marco to start talking about genitalia and medical terminology, but then Marco sticks two fingers into Ace and curls his hand against the front of Ace’s slit, rubbing at it firmly with the heel of his palm. Ace howls, the sound cracking as it falls out of him. Sabo’s eyes go wide at the sound, and Marco takes the time to look at him. 

“What?” he says at the sight of Sabo’s expression. “I wanted to see if he had a clit,” Marco grins, just small, cheeky and mean, “and all the nerve endings attached.”

“By that noise, what do you think of the theory?” Sabo says breathlessly, but Marco’s answer gets drowned out by Ace’s tearful pleads. Marco runs his thumb along the front of Ace’s dripping slit, and Ace drops hard into his hand with a half-broken sob, hands clutching Marco's shoulders, claws igniting pinpricks of blue fire. Slick gushes down his legs. A puddle of blue forms by Ace’s feet, and Marco carefully lowers him to sit, Sabo’s eyes focused on Ace’s twitching cock. 

“Seriously, Marco-” he says, unable to stop the whine slipping into his tone. Ace looked so beautifully dazed, responding so easily to just the most minimal, perfunctory of touches, and Sabo’s body _burns_ with the desire to get his mouth on Ace.

“Just-” Marco sighs, then pulls his dripping fingers from Ace’s cunt, licking off the blue liquid before sucking his fingers into his mouth, following every trail over his palm till his hand gleamed with saliva. Sabo watches as his clever tongue tracks every droplet, and then watches him lick his lips and pause, swallowing contemplatively a few times. An eternity later, stretched somehow to fit into a single moment, Marco nods. “If it was going to kill you-”

“Then I’ll die happy,” Sabo retorts, recognising acquittal for what it was. “Ace?” he asks, careful permission, and Ace throws his arm over his eyes before he nods, unable to look at them. 

“Pretty boy,” Marco murmurs, and Sabo scowls, his hands against Ace’s thighs, pushing them down and open. Ace’s cock twitches, leaking onto his belly. 

“Perfect is what you _should_ say,” he snarls, and gets to eager work. This time, he finally has access to Ace's cock, and it's more than easy to take it into his mouth, licking and licking as it squirms against his mouth. It's odd, to have an appendage this- alive, in his mouth, but it's fascinating too. Feeling it writhe against his tongue, his mouth, and then suddenly, down his throat. He chokes at the sudden, surprising intrusion, and instinct makes him jerk back, gagging.

Ace and Marco make upset noises, worried protest starting on their tongues, but Sabo can see it coming - bares his teeth and takes Ace in his mouth again, so that at the very least Ace's words turn into a choked wail.

It doesn't help that this is _good._ Heavy and slick on his tongue, and it tastes like Ace but it moves, the bluntly tapered tip fucking the back of his throat hard. He chokes again, this time against the tide of want in his belly, digging his hands into the flesh of Ace's thighs.

The narrowing tip makes it easier for Sabo to sink down on Ace's cock, his bottom lip pressed against the top of Ace's slit, the wet touch near beckoning, begging for his tongue, but his tongue is pressed flat and only his hands are free.

But oh the noise Ace makes when Sabo touches him. His palm goes wet, and then he can feel the way Ace's cock pulses, hear Ace choking off his name, and then his mouth is filled with Ace's taste and he's swallowing hard, desperate, as Ace comes down his throat.

He pulls back to heave in a hard gasp, and Ace's cum drips off his tongue even as more splatters against his face and throat. He swallows the last of it, wipes the excess out of his eyes, and grins at Ace.

"How was that?" he asks, and Ace gives a pathetic whimper, his hands pressed over his eyes. Sabo clambers over him to press kisses to his broad throat, then against his mouth, pulling Ace’s hands away from his eyes. "Well?" he demands, grinning, and Ace manages the weakest glare Sabo's ever seen, fingers curling against Sabo's hand.

"Fucker," he breathes, and Sabo fakes a longing sigh. 

"I would love to, baby," he says. "But considering how it felt just to suck your cock - you have no idea how excited I am to have you in me."

Ace squeezes his eyes shut again and whines quietly, and Sabo's heart catches at the sight of glimmering tears in Ace's eyes. 

"Ace?" he asks, but Ace shakes his head and breathes deeply; one, two, three, before he can peel his eyes open and look at Sabo. Wanton and weak, so sweetly vulnerable, _wanting_ so badly, it catches in Sabo's stomach and _hurts._ Ace is so afraid of his wanting, afraid the same way he was back when this was new. Afraid of himself and how he felt, afraid of being selfish because he loved too much, too fast, too deeply.

Afraid that his wanting - his desire, his heart, his body - would disgust them.

And oh, it's odd to be the one without issues in this situation. To know both Ace and Marco are terrified of wanting this; Marco because he felt attraction so rarely, and to be attracted to this immediately but not to Ace when they'd first been together likely felt like a disservice; and Ace, terrified because this was like every bad dream he'd ever had, every self-image issue compounded and coupled with self-disgust because he didn't believe he could ask them to like this. Nor did he believe that - considering the damage he'd already accidentally caused with newfound strength and claws - his new body was done surprising him with terrible things, and that (even with evidence proving otherwise) he'd hurt Marco or Sabo.

It was odd to be the better one, for once; the one without fear and harsh reality making things gain sharper edges.

But how could he be afraid? This was Ace, pure and simple - in every gesture, every word, every worry, this was Ace. Why would he have any reason to fear Ace? And to fear Ace within this confine - built through years of trust and Sabo's snark and their unwavering trust in each other, how could Sabo _ever_ be afraid of Ace hurting him?

"You couldn't hurt me if you tried," Sabo says, but shares a look with Marco and is thankful Marco seems to pick up what he's asking. Marco takes Ace's hands, slides down his palm to his wrist, then grips and pulls them to his lap. "I'm gonna ride you and it's gonna feel so fucking good, baby. You're gonna make me feel so good. Do you want that? Want me to feel good?"

Ace's agreement is strangled, pleading, his eyes desperate, and Sabo squirms out of his pants with far less grace than he’d normally display. "This is gonna feel so good," he promises, and doesn't specify who it will feel good for. If he even insinuates that Ace will be the one benefiting from this- well. Ace is more than strong enough to throw them off and go hide for weeks. 

But right now he's so pliant...fuck it's good. Ace's hands are trembling just slightly in Marco's grip as Sabo strokes his cock, the cool flesh fascinatingly different from how hot Ace normally is, and were it not for his promises he'd absolutely have it back in his mouth, exploring each inch with his tongue. As it is, he wasn't lying about being eager for Ace to fuck him. 

Good things come to those who ask. 


	3. Part 3: look now theres finally fucking

Ace requested baby steps, earlier, and Sabo knows he needs to take it slow; but with his own body he can be perfunct about being ready, pressing kisses to Ace’s sternum and laying himself along Ace’s stretched torso as he finishes stretching with a sharp gasp. 

"Please, Sabo," Ace whispers hoarsely, almost in tears, and Marco may be weak to that tone but so is he. Sabo presses their lips together as he sinks down onto Ace’s cock, breathless hitches interrupting their kiss as the stretch eases him open. _Fuck,_ he thinks, brain stuttering as be tries to keep conscious thought operating, but it's so fucking good he wants to just lay there and have Ace's cock stuffed in him for the rest of the day. 

A slow roll of his hips has Sabo moaning, eyes squeezing shut, and he wants to fucking cry at how good it feels. Stuffed full and he barely needs to do anything as it squirms in him, pressing against his prostrate in random undulations, fucking deep into him as he grinds down. "Ace," he says, the sound pulled from his voice, "god, fuck, _Ace_ , you feel so good-"

“ _Sabo,_ ” Ace breathes, and then he’s tilting his chin back and Marco’s kissing him this time, fast enough that Ace makes a sound of surprise.

 _Good,_ Sabo thinks, but he’s choking on the rolling surge of pleasure and sensation filling him up, can barely speak as Ace unsteadily ruts upward, following through with each movement as Sabo’s thighs burn. Leaving him sweetly full, till Sabo is gasping and pushing himself up, thrusting down harshly and feeling his cock throb with the urge to come. 

His eyes fasten on Marco taking Ace’s wrists in one hand, using the other to pry Ace’s mouth open and slipping his fingers across Ace’s tongue. Ace moans pitifully, whining to be bereft of kisses, but Marco takes his time exploring Ace’s new canines, the rasp of his tongue, the hollow of his back teeth. 

“Sabo making you feel good?” Marco asks, softly, and Ace gives a jagged nod, his agreement a mess of choked syllables. “He looks like he’s feeling good too, Ace. You’re doing that. So fucking good for him, fucking him so well.”

Ace makes another choked noise, more disagreeing then before, and Marco presses on his tongue until Ace makes a gagging sound and Marco relinquishes the pressure. “You _are,”_ Marco insists, and this time Ace nods, the slight glimmer of tears in his eyes again, his expression so fucking adoring that Sabo wants to coo mockingly. 

But if he does that he knows they’ll only turn their attention back to him, and he knows what he looks like right now; cheeks burning and chest heaving, lower lip slick and swollen from his teeth, Ace’s slick staining his inner thighs and the heavy fullness of his cock making Sabo sway even as he tries to get more, more, more. 

“Gonna come, Ace?” Marco says, slowly slipping his fingers from Ace’s mouth, drawing across the side of his lip and wiping Ace’s saliva on the lighter fur at his shoulders, and Ace swallows, once, twice, eyes still fastened on Marco. “Come on, look at him,” Marco says teasingly, and Ace’s eyes drift to Sabo, before going wide, eyes near black with arousal. Sabo can feel the stutter of Ace’s hips, the brutality held back, and it makes him want to fucking _whine,_ because that tantalising promise sent him over the edge. “Gonna fuck him full? He wants it so bad. He loved having you in his mouth. Loves it when you make him messy, you know that-”

That same hip-stutter, and Sabo can’t stop the whine that leaves him, the pleading noise, shoving himself down harder and feeling Ace’s cock writhe, and jolt, and then-

“Oh _fuck, Ace-_ ”

It’s cold, same as when it was in his mouth, searingly cold on his overheated insides, but it feels _so fucking good_ that Sabo almost blacks out for a moment, wavering in place before Marco’s hands are on his sides and he leans back against Marco’s chest, unable to hold himself up. His own cum is warm on his knee, on Ace’s stomach, and his cock twitches weakly as Ace’s slips out of him, still _moving,_ still alive, still dripping cold through him as it relents and leaves him empty. 

He can hear the whine that slips free, even if he doesn’t really recognise that it came from his mouth, he just aches with fatigue and pleasure, and the slow slide of cum down his thigh leaves him almost squirming as it tracks new paths down his bare skin. “So’good,” he slurs, reaching out with an awkward flop to pat Ace’s hip, and one of Ace’s hands comes down to tangle their fingers together. “Fuck Ace, so good.”

Marco presses a kiss to his cheek, and Sabo makes another annoyed mumbling sound, tilting away from the gentle touch so he can keep focusing on Ace’s slick dripping out of him, and the messy puddle of blue underneath Ace, evidence of his pleasure in every loose muscle. 

“Again-?” Ace asks, hesitantly, words just as cotton-mouthed and unsteady as Sabo’s and Sabo can feel the vibration of Marco’s soft laughter preface his words.

“In a minute,” he promises gently. “Rest, first.”

Marco shifts, his hand sliding down the bone of Sabo’s hip, onto Ace’s fur, and Ace shivers. Sabo watches, aware enough to note Marco’s fingertips trace a pattern with his nail, sharp enough to part the fur and reveal skin, and gaining enough lucidity to hear the dark, eager investigation, the precise use of the word _we._

“And then next, maybe we can try out your cunt.”

Sabo grins, feral but woozy, and feels Ace grip tighten on his fingers. 

“Perfect,” he mumbles, and Ace’s tiny smile shows teeth. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and thats a wraaaap. atm dont have any more juice for this au. leave a review if u enjoyed (no its not weird or creepy if u leave a review on this even three years after i publish it, reviews are the bomb) and also mybe one day ill write ace getting dp'd in this au bc the thot...nice 👌
> 
> okay anyway once again: review

**Author's Note:**

> review or hmu @ kingsofneon.tumblr.com


End file.
